1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device storage/carrying case having a support function, more particularly to an electronic device storage/carrying case for storing and supporting an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,723 discloses a foldable jacket for a general purpose portable computer that includes a first protective panel having first and second sub-panels foldably connected along a first fold line. The first sub-panel has a fastener for fastening to the computer. A second protective panel is foldably connected to the first protective panel along a second fold line. A third protective panel is foldably connected to the second protective panel along a third fold line. A strap extending from the first sub-panel is capable of fastening to the third panel to secure the jacket substantially around the computer with the first and second sub-panels lying along the same plane. The jacket is also capable of being folded along the first and second fold lines such that the first and second sub-panels are at an angle relative to each other as well as the third panel. The first sub-panel is fastened to the third panel at an angle to tilt the computer for viewing and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,054 discloses a folio carrying case for a notebook computer. The carrying case includes front and back panels configured to cover opposite sides of the notebook computer, a top panel flexibly connecting top edges of the front and back panels, a bottom panel flexibly connected to a bottom edge of the back panel, a closure flap flexibly connected to a bottom edge of the bottom panel and overlapping a bottom edge of the front cover when the carrying case is in a closed position folded around the notebook computer, and a pair of tabs depending from opposed lateral edges of the front panel toward the back panel when the carrying is in a closed position. In the closed position, the carrying case serves as a folio to protectively cover the notebook computer and, in an open position, can also serve as a computer stand supporting the notebook computer in an ergonomic position.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0285283 discloses a system, apparatus, and method for portable computing systems that simply and efficiently address poor ergonomics, heat buildup, and/or electromagnetic radiation, most preferably in one integrated solution. The apparatus includes: a unitary blank of a substantially planar rigid sheet material including a plurality of panel portions interdivided by one or more bending line portions, wherein the unitary blank folds along the one or more bending line portions to produce a three-dimensional structure that supports a portable electronic device on at least one panel portion over a surface at an angle inclined relative to the surface; and a fastening subsystem, coupled to the unitary blank, having a holding mode for maintaining the unitary blank folded in the three-dimensional structure and a release mode for transitioning the three-dimensional structure to a planar structure, the fastening subsystem providing for repeatable transitions between the holding mode and the release mode.